A biphenylmethylimidazole compound having angiotensin II antagonizing activity and being of value as an antihypertensive drug or a therapeutic drug for congestive heart failure is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 63-23868/1988, in which it is described that the compound (I), which is a synthetic intermediate, can be produced by brominating the corresponding 4-methylbiphenyl compound with N-bromosuccinimide in the presence of dibenzoyl peroxide in carbon tetrachloride at a temperature not exceeding the reflux temperature of the reaction system.